Naruto: the crimson fox of the bloodly mist
by Glory-Haru
Summary: What if Naruto knew of his parents and the Kyuubi when he was younger? How will he do against the villagers attacks? What's so special about the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan? Team seven bashing. NaruXFemKyu maybe NaruXHarem (it all depends on how the chapters play out) possible future lemons… I suck a summaries but the story is better than the summary itself.
1. Chapter 1

I dont know Naruto...just the story is written by me

Chapter 1

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves is one of the most safest places anyone can be, while everyone but one 4 year old boy.  
Somewhere in the leaf (night fall)

A mob of people seemed to form at an ally blocking the only way. On the back side of the ally you could see a boy with blonde hair that look like the sun. Wearing a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. His ocean blue eyes that just seem to be a deep as the ocean itself and 3 whisker marks on both sides of his face.

'Kyu-chan, i get that im been attacked by these bastards because of the sealing my father used before he died. But why must i put up with this?' Naruto thought  
as the mob grew even jonin ninja's came out and brought out all different types of weapons.

'Im sorry Naru-kun but all i can do is heal your wounds, the seal is still to strong for me to help you.' The kyuubi said back.

'Well at least they cant do any real life threating dama...what the hell is that?' Naruto asked as he heard chriping sounds from somewhere

'NARUTO, LOOK OUT' screamed kyuubi as an ANBU wearing a dog mask with lighting in his hand rushed toward Naruto

"WAIT, WHAT IS THAT?" Naruto shouted but as soon as he finish his sentence the dog mask ANBU hand went through Naruto's chest.

Ba-Bump...ba-bump...ba-bump...ba...bump, was that heard as Naruto slowly fell to his knee's then to the ground.

'Naruto?...Naruto, answer me...this is no time for jokes, quit trying to scare me' sobbed kyuubi

No answer came from Naruto

Kyuubi changes for sobbing to complete and pure rage

'BASTARDS!' Shouted kyuubi as she forced her charka into Naruto's system. Naruto starts to over flow with red charka as he stands up again but there was something different about him this time. His eyes now blood red with black slits in them. His nails turned into claws. His teeth sharpened. Red charka covered his body with a charka tail that formed from it. Even the wound itself is healing.

Everyone just stares at Naruto before he roars loud causing everyone in the village to cover their ears.

The jonin ninja's start to flee the area, Naruto goes on a rampage killing the villigers he could get his hands on. Not all the jonin's themself could escape.

Through out his rampage he got out the village and is now speeding through the forest.

As he closes in to an opening the charka starts to fade. With his wound completly healed naruto falls to the ground.

'Naruto, please forgive me for putting you through all this' said kyuubi as Naruto fades into deep sleep.

**Leaf village (hokage's office)**

The third was just told of what just happened by an ANBU with a cat mask on.

If the killer intent in the room was confined in the hokage's office then the whole leaf village would feel it.

"Thank you Cat, before you go do you think you could single out the one who did the worst damage?" Asked a very upset hokage

"Im sorry sir, but there was to much choas to single out the person" replid Cat bowing

"thank you, dismissed. Ox, Snake" called the hokage

As Cat disappeared two ANBU with an ox and snake mask appeared

"Your orders hokage-sama" both ANBU asked

"Please clean up the dead villagers and the blood, after that Ox you are dismissed and for you Snake, after your done i would like you to try and find Naruto. If you wish not to then ill have someone else search for him" said the hokage but at the last sentence he said with hope in his voice that the snake ANBU would accept the mission

"I accept you mission hokage-sama" said the snake

"Thank you, dismissed" the hokage said as he turned around in this chair when the ox and snake ANBU left, looking over the village 'I hope your okay Naruto, I really do' thought the hokage

Little did anyone know two shadows appeared over Naruto as he lay there.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Its not much but its a start right? Please review and if any body have any comments about what they would like me to add just say so :)


	2. Chapter 2

I onw Naruto

chapter 2

* * *

**Leaf village**

As the hokage sat at this desk think of how snakes search was going he didnt have to wait long as the snake ANBU appeared on front of him

"Have you found him Snake?" Asked the Hokage with hope in his voice

"I did find him sir..." said the ANBU. The hokage give a small smile but lost his smile when Snake said but "but when i found him he was being taken but two unknown ninja"

**(Flashback)**

As Snake and Ox was arrived on the location of blood shed

"Im going to look for Naruto, Ox im leaving you to take care of this and join me in searching for him" said Snake

"Ya ill be behind you in 10" Ox answered with a nod  
Snake nodded back and vanshied to start their search for Naruto. Snake started at the most dangerist part of the leaf that not even the ANBU would going without a order from the Hokage himself "The forest of death". Snake quicky searched the forest but nothin came up, then the roads leading out of the village.

Through Snakes search one thing came to mind as Snake quickened their pace "come brat, dont give up now. I know what its like to be hated by those bastards. We are almost one in the same. Ill protect from them just be okay". As Snake came into an clearing, snake saw two people hidden by the shadows taking naruto with them.

"LET HIM GO!" Shouted snake swinging her arms out as snakes came out the forest and toward the two in attent to keep them in place.

The smaller shadow steped forward and killed the snakes with needles before turning to Snake. "What do you care for the boy? Judging by his injures and where we found him, id say he left the village in attent to protect himself" stated the small shadow

"Please give him to me. I know what its like to be treated the way he was. His parents died leaving with anyone. I prosimed to myself that if i found him i would take him under my wing and protect him. Give him someone he can come to. Someone to call mother..." Snake said with sadly looking down

The taller shadow then started to turn around and walk away with Naruto and the smaller shadow following after

The Snake ANBU the charged at the two with a great amount of killer intent. The smaller shadow turned around and threw two needles at the ANBU which she countered with her kunia only too be sent fly from a kick from the smaller shadow.

Just as Ox arrived he crashed into Snake. "What the hell is going on Snake?" Ox damanded.

"Those two are trying to take Naruto, shut up and help me get him Ox!" shouted Snake angery

As the two ANBU stood up the clearing started to cover over in a mist. The mist just keep growing until the ANBU could hardly see their own hands

Then a deep voice came from the mist "I dont have time to play around with the likes of you two" and with that the mist cleared and the two shadows along with naruto disappeared.

Snake fell to her knees with her mask falling to the ground. She held her head up to the sky crying.

"NARUTO!" Was all that could be heared in the quieting night.

**(End flashback)**

"Thank you Anko, your dismissed" by the time the snake ANBU now known as Anko finished her report not only was she crying again but the Hokage as well.

"Sir, with your permission i would like to search for him again" Anko said wiping her eyes after removing her mask

"Your mission will be to an S-rank mission to find Naruto and bring him back and if possible gather info on the two that took him" stated the Hokage

"Thank you ill be starting right away" Anko said leaving the Hokages office in a swirl of leaves

**(Unknown forest)**

Naruto woke up in a bed in an unknown tree house.

'Naru-kun! Im so glad your okay, i didnt think youd ever wake up!' Kyuubi said sobing

'Kyu-chan, what happened and where are we? What whats up with this headack? I dont ever remember having one this bad before' questioned Naruto

'What do you remember Naru-kun?'

'I remember being attack by the villagers then...SOME BASTARD SHOVED HIS HAND INTO MY CHEST! Then nothin' Naruto said adding vemon when he mentioned the villagers

'After that I pumped my charka into your system to help you. But I added to much charka and it took control of you. You killed most of the villagers and a few jonin ninja before your rampage lead you out of the village.' Kyuubi said after coming down

"I see your wake" Naruto looks up to see who spoke to him. what he finds he thinks to be a girl at the edge of the bed.

'Kyu-chan do you know who this person is' Naruto asked while staring at the girl.

'Not really, i know she was watching after you as you sleap though. I say we watch her first' said Kyuubi

'Right' Naruto though before responding to the girl. "Ya so where are we?" Naruto asked watching this unknown women

"Were in the land of waves. Do you mind telling me your name?" She asked

"Sure the names Naruto. Whats yours?" Naruto said hoping not to give his full name

"My names Haku. we at at Zabuza-sama's hideout."

"So tell me kid why were you outside the gates of the leaf?" came a deep voice the door.

"What? I thought...right well i got out because the villagers attacked me again" Naruto answered as he remember Kyuubi telling him that she had put too much charka into his body

As Naruto slowy sat up to see who it was Haku gently pushed him back down "please reframe from moving. When we found you you didnt look the best as possible" Haku said with concern in her voice

'Hey, dont touch him!' Yelled Kyuubi as Naruto just smiled and laid down

"So kid whats your name?" came the deep voice again

"Its only proper to give your name first before asking for mine" Naruto said although he already said his name, he just wanted to test this man before trusting him

"He he okay smart ass my name is Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist" the man known as Zabuza said with a smirk  
Naruto look shock at first but smiled after, surpising Zabuza with his actions.

"I see well then Zabuza its good to their are those who consider themself as demon." Naruto said with a smile  
After getting over Naruto courses of actions he asked again "so whats your name kid"

"The name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I took both of my parents name" as naruto finished he watched as Zabuza's eyes widen and haku bowed to him. "What?"

"Haku" Zabuza commanded as he looked as he was about to have a panic attack

"Right away Zabuza-sama" Haku created an ice mirror and an image of a girl with red hair with her back to them

"Hey Haku-chan" asked the little girl turning around. She had bright shining blue eyes with red head that reached her sholders. She looked about 4 year old. She wore a blue kimono with a flower pattern on it and a smile on her face

"Hello Mazuki-sama" Haku said with a smile  
The littler girl then pouted at Haku not liking how Haku addressed her.

"Haku-chan I said to stop calling me Mazuki-sama. I want you to call me Mazuki-chan, Mazuki-chan!"

"Im sorry Mazuki-chan" Haku said smiling "Is Kushina-sama able to speak at the moment?"

"Momma? Yes she is. But what do want to talk with her about" Mizuki asked losing her kid like emtions and taking a serious tone with Haku. When ever someone asked to speak with her mother without really saying much ment something important is going to happen.

"Mazuki-chan? Whats going on?" a woman came into view of the mirror. She look just like the little girl just older and wore a similar kimono but red with a fox on it

"Kushina-sama there is something you need to know that was just discovered and very important inforamtion" Haku said losing her smile  
Kushina looked at Haku with a serious face that scared her and Zabuza both. "What is it?" She asked

Haku gluped before answering "We- we have come across another Uzumaki the other day"

Kushina faced darkened "There are no more Uzumaki's other then me and my dauther. What is the name of this person who claims to be of my clan?"

Naruto just sat there looking at the mirror with wide eyes 'I thought she was dead. Kyu-chan did you know she was still alive?' Naruto asked in disbeleaf

'No I thought she was dead too Naru-kun' Kyuubi said as she too stared in disbeleaf as well

Zabuza was the one to speak this time "He says his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. We found him outside of the leaf's gates with torn clothes. We took him with us cause i thought Haku could make another friend and have someone to keep company"

Kushina by this time is even for angry "Naruto is dead! I was told he didnt survive the sealing!" A lot killer intent could be felt through the ice mirror as it started to crack making Zabuza and Haku shake in fear

Naruto slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the ice mirror. When he stood infront of the mirror all he said was "Hello Kaa-san.

How do you guys like chapter two? I know Anko but this is how she is in this one


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own naruto

Chapter 3

* * *

"N...Naruto-kun? Is that really you?" Asked kashina sliding to the floor crying

"Kaa-chan who is he?" Mazuki asked

"He's your twin brother Mazuki-chan." Kashina answered as she slowly stood up wiping her tears away

"TWIN! I LOOK NOTHIN LIKE HER!" Naruto said pointing his finger at Mazuki to which she stock her tough at him causing everyone to laugh

"I can see that Naruto-kun. You look just like your Otou-san . I so happy to know that your alive Naruto-kun but why are you with Zabuza and Haku?" Kashina asked eyeing Zabuza

Naruto spook as Zabuza took protection behind him "I was leaving the leaf when i passed out and i guess they picked me up"

Kashina got even madder when she heard him say where he had been "THE LEAF? Those BASTARDS told me you were dead after the sealing!"

"I wasnt told anything but Kyu-chan said that dad told her that he gave a scroll to the hokage to give to me when im ready" Naruto stated

"Mazuki-chan get ready to go. Naruto-kun we will be there in a week dont go anywhere to we get there" kashina said softly but you can still tell she mad

"Okay" was all naruto said as the mirror melted away. He turned away to Zabuza and Haku. "In two days im going back to the leaf to get the scroll. I might need some help geting out though, so are going to help me?"

Zabuza and Haku just nodded as naruto got back into to bed to fully recover for the trip

**(Leaf village)**

At the current moment the Hokage was battling something ever Kage hate, paperwork. After a three day search of the borders, Anko returns to report her findings

"Have you found anything Anko?" Asked the Hokage as Anko enter his office through the window

"No...i cant find any trace of the two or Naruto" Anko said sadly

"Thank you, take four days to resupply and recover" said the Hokage taking out his pipe and lighting it

"But i can keep going Hokage-sama! I dont want to stop now." Anko said slaming her hand down on his desk

"I know but you need to resupply and rest. But within those four days if any trail they might have left in the clearing would be easier to see."  
Anko thought for a moment "okay" and with that she left

'Something doesnt feel right, i dont know what it is or whats going to happen in the next few days but we might need everyone here for it' he though as he got back to the dreaded paperwork

**(Three days later) (night fall)**

Outside the gates of the leaf, mist started to cover the west gate and forest around the path. Three figures appeared from the mist.

"Stey here and hide yourselfs in the forest. It should take to long to get the scroll. Drop the mist when i leave so you dont draw unwanted vistors." Said Naruto before sneaking into the village

Anko was on her way home when see saw a quick flash of yellow and orange. 'Naruto? Have you come back?' She though with a warm smile as she started to follow him

'Thanks Kyu-chan. I couldnt move this fast since my charka isnt developed yet i cant use it.' Naruto thought as he got to the Hokages offices

'No problem Naru-kun' she said with a small blush

Naruto entered through the window and quitly searched the office for the scroll. 'Damn it where could he have put it' he thought cheaking the desk one last time. Then he heard the floor squick a little 'bingo'. Naruto moved the floor board and found two scrolls 'huh? Two, but...nevermind i dont have time for this'. Naruto got up and covered the floor back when Anko came through the window

"Naruto! Thank Kami your alright!" Anko said as she gave Naruto a warm hug

'HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!' Yelled Kyuubi. 'What do you mean "my man" Kyu-chan?' Naruto asked. 'N-Nevermind, just get her off you so we can go!' Kyuubi said blushing

"Hey let go of me! I dont know you!" Naruto yelled trying to pull away from her but pressed a botton on the desk activing the alarm. "Shit, was that the silent alarm? Well no time to find out!" Naruto said as he got away from Anko and dashed through the window

Soon after Naruto got out of the office 4 ANBU and Hokage showed up. "Whats going on here?" Demanded the Hokage

"Naruto came back, I saw him head here and followed him. When I finaly caught up to him, he was in the office but im not sure why" answered Anko as she jumped out the window to catch Naruto

'No' "Go bring Naruto to me now!" Yelled the Hokage. When the ANBU left he went to search the floor board. 'so he found them, but who told him they were here? Only me and his father knew about them' he though recovering the floor

**(With Naruto)**

"There's the gate. Damn didnt think i'd get caught getting in." Naruto said

'Naruto-kun, that woman is following you and some ANBU, I think four of them' Kyuubi warning him

'Well were at the gate now so we should be able to lose them' said Naruto as he passed the gate "we have unwanted friends. Zabuza!"

Soon after he said that Anko and the four ANBU arrive. "Naruto, im not here to hurt you. Just come to me and ill take care of you, Naruto-kun" Anko said stepping forward. The four ANBU decided to rush Naruto and take him back by force after they heard what Anko said

"STOP! I SAID STOP YOU BASTARDS!" She shouted but her words fell on deaf ears. As they neared Naruto a thick mist covered the path. Laughter could be heard from all directions. "The mist bleeds in the strock of night!" And with that said all four ANBU blood colored the mist blood red

"Y-your the one who took Naruto, but this justu...you cant be...Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist!" said Anko. As Anko was about to summon she was strock with needles in the neck. After a few moments she fell to the ground

"Did you finish her?" Asked Naruto with a little concern in his voice.

"No, she's still alive but she wont be able to move for about a week when she wakes up though" answered Haku. And with that they dissappeared in the mist leave four dead and a passed out Anko

**(Zabuza's Hide-out) **

Naruto reads over both scrolls finding out one was from this his father and the other was sealed with a blood seal which naruto so figured out and used his blood to open it.

"So what did the first scroll say?" Asked Zabuza

"It said stuff like im sorry for having put your through this and about the villagers treating me like a hero for cotaining Kyu-chan. Well so much for that" after looking over the second scroll Naruto closed it and started to open his charka network.

Zabuza and Haku just watched until Naruto said he was done and need to work on charka control and that his element was wind. "Well start tomorrow on controling your charka Haku will teach you what she knows of wind and water, I'll also will be teaching you water"  
The next day Naruto started his charka control and had it down within the hour. Then he started element training. Around the time noon came Kashina and Mazuki showed up

"Naru-kun!" Kashina yelled as she tacked him to the ground hugging him tightly

"Kaa-san stop, need air!" Gasped Naruto trying to breath

"Sorry Naru-kun" she said leting go of Naruto while he take deep breaths and stood up

"Onii-chan!" Mazuki yelled as she copied her mothers actions

"Ahh get off me nee-chan!" Yelled Naruto as he tried to stand again

After Mazuki let go Naruto told Kashina about what his life in the leaf and what happened up till now including what happened yesturday. Saying Kashina was angry was an understatement. Mazuki for her part was hugging Naruto crying from how his life had been. When he told her about the last attack only one name came to the mind 'Kakashi'

**(With Kakashi)**

"ACHOO" 'someones talking about me...' thought kakashi

**(Back to Naruto)**

"Im going to kill him and then have a very long talk with the old man about this" Kashina hissed

"I doesnt matter now kaa-san. We are together like a family should be. Dont worry about them. Besides i have the scroll Otou-san left for me. Here" he gave her the scroll with his last message to him

After reading the scroll she smiled and handed it back to him. "The leaf just lucked out. Oh that reminds he of that no good perverted God-father of yours. Ill have a few with him as well. Oh and we cant forget about our cousin clan can we?" Asked Kashina

"We get to see aunt Tsunade and aunt Shizune?" Mazuki asked happly

"Thats right Mazuki-chan" Kashina said as she told Haku to contect Tsunade

Over the next few days Naruto mastered wind and water and was currently working on fire and lighting when one question keep bugging Zabuza

"How can Naruto have all these element natures?" He finally asked

"Its cause of his Otou clan. His clan had the power to have all elements and easy master over them but they didnt have a lot of chakra control." Kashina answer

"Then what about his charka control and massive charka reserve?" Haku wandered

"Thats from my clan. We have perfect charka control and great amount of charka reserve but we take a while before we master the elements. And with Kyu-chan in him. His reserve will grow even bigger" she said

* * *

End of chapter 3 guys! Please read the header at the begining of chapter 4. ITS IMPORTANT!


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own naruto

_**Im not going to describe anyone unless they was a new clothes, mostly cause while my computer is down i have to type it by phone and space is limited**_

Chapter 4

* * *

**(8 years later)**

**Leaf (mission sign-ups**)

A group of genin and a jonin enter the room. In this four man team was two boys, one girl, and a male jonin. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. As they stop infront of the Hokage and a chūnin siting next to him.

"Ah team seven. I take it you caught Taro?" asked the Hokage smirking. Sakura showed him Taro and quickly gave him to him owner. "Nicely done. We have another D-rank" He didnt finished as he was interupted by Sasuke

"Enough with the D-rank missions! Im an Uchiha! I want a higher ranking mission now!" Demanded Sasuke. Is them didnt say anything but was tired of D-rank missions to

The Hokage glared at him then to Kakashi. "Can they handle a C-rank mission Kakashi?" He asked. Kakashi nodded without looking from his book.

"Okay, bring him in" with that a druken man entered the room looking over the kids

"I though requested bodyguardes? Why are you showing me kids?" Asked the drunk

"Tazuna please dont judge then without see what they can do. You are to leave to at ten and to guard Tazuna to the land of waves and protect him til he finishes the bridge. Dismissed" the Hokage responded. With a nod and mubbling from Tazuna, they left to preparing for the trip

**(Zabuza's Hide-out)**

"Yo Zabuza, Haku how the mission going?" Naruto asked walking into the room

"Yo Naruto. we're almost done after the mission he gave us now we'll be able to kill Gato when it over. I sent the demon brother to finish this mission" Answered Zabuza from the couch

"Where's Kyu-chan Naruto-kun" questioned Haku standing next to Zabuza

"She...GAH" Naruto yelled.

"Im right here Haku-chan" answered Kyuubi as she hugged Naruto tighter

Smirking Zabuza said again he send the demon brother to kill the bridge builder.

"Okay well we going to go help them so we can have a party. Haku can you gather the others?" Naruto asked to which Haku nodded and started right away. Then Naruto and Kyuubi left.

**(Leafs gate 10 am)**

All of team seven was there at the gate wait for Tazuna to show up. A feww minutes later he can to the gate.

"Okay lefts go" said Sasuke taking the lead followed by Sakura with Tazuna in the middle and Sai and Kakashi in the back.

After about 2 hours of walking Kakashi and Sai notice a puddle beside the road 'A poddle? Really? It wasnt rained in weeks. Oh well' were the thoughts in Kakashi's and Sai head. When they passed the puddle two figures came out the water and quitly but quickly rushed to Kakashi and Sai.

"Two down" They said as wraped Kakashi and Sai in chains attached to their gotlents, pulling the chain slicing the two into pieces. "And three to go"  
Sasuke charged at the two only to be sent flying when they kicked him in the chest. Sakura finaly getting over the shook took a defence stand in front of Tazuna

Sasuke got up and saw the demon brothers charge at him. We drew them closer as he leaned agaisnt a tree. When they got closer he jumped out the way a the chain hit the tree. Sasuke took this time to pin the chain to the tree with a shuriken and threw kunai in the center of it to insure in stay in place. He then knock them both out. Kakashi and Sai came out of the tree.

"Nicely done Sasuke. Sakura you need to speed your reaction" Kakashi said tieing up the demon brothers. After Kakashi woke the two up with a water justu "now for answers. So who are you two after?" He questioned

"We dont have to answer to the likes of you" shouted the shorter. Whatever was Kakashi reply as he walked away still leaving the two tied up.

"You think ill let you go after you kicked me and tired to kill me? An Uchiha? Well think again!" Sasuke spat. Going through some hand sign, he stood about 5 feet away from them. "Fire style: fire ball justu!" The fire ball grew then shoot towards them.

Right before the fire ball hit its target, they all heard a new voice. "Water sytle: water bullet justu!" The aqua bullet smached into into the fire ball dead center. After the steam cleared team 7 along with Tazuna stops two new people infront of the demon brothers.

They saw a girl with red hair that went down to her back and red eyes. She wore a red shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on that back and black pants. Within the symbol was another symbol that appeared to be the Kitsune clan symbol.

The other appeared to be a boy with blonde spicky hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and black pants. He had the same symbols as the girl.

Sakura seeing the boy blushed 'He's kinda hot. I wonder who he is?' She thought Kakashi stared at the boy 'ive seen him and that symbol before but where?' He thought as he watch the girl untie the demon brothers. Sasuke seeing this gets angry seeing that someone countered his jutsu without breaking a sweat. "Who the hell do you think you are!" Throwing a punch at the blonde who caught it without even trying. The boy look at him and just throw him through a tree with just a fling.

"N...nar mmm" both brothers said when the girl covered their mouth shaking her head. The boy glared at Kakashi before turning around. "Its time we be going" was all he said before they sunk into a puddle

Sakura rushed for to Sasuke putting his head on her lap. Kakashi and Sai took this time to question Tazuna. "Whats really going on Tazuna? Why did it look like they were after you?" Asked Kakashi while Sai just nodded.

"Im the bridge builder. That only is a good reason to kill me. It was might have been Gato who sent them." Replyed Tazuna

"I have half a mind to turn around because of this but if i did then that would mean that the leaf cant complete a mission when something unexpected happens" Kakashi stated and went to pick up Sasuke then keep walking

**(Zabuza's place)**

A puddle appeared in the living room and the blonde and the girl with the demon brothers came out.

"Naruto it seem you found them. So did they kill the bridge builder?" Zabuza asked while he cast a glaze at the brothers

"No. I stop the fight and brought them back with me. Are the others here yet?" Naruto questioned as Kyuubi held onto his arm.

"Damn it Naruto! The only ones to show was Itachi, Nageto, and Konan. He didnt inform tobi cause we dont trust him. Now why did you stop them from killing the bridge builder?" Answered Zabuza

"Cause Kakashi was there. He also had an Uchiha with him and a boy who doesnt feel right to me." Naruto stated in a you-should-know-this voice

"The copy cat ninja huh? I see thank you for getting them out then" Zabuza said

"Did you say Uchiha?" asked Itachi coming into the room. Naruto just nodded 'Sasuke' thought Itachi sitting at the table.

"Naruto, Kyubbi come with me and Haku. Your going to see how tough they are." Said Zabuza

"Sure we'll come. It'll the other time to get here if they decide to show up. Itachi watch Nageto and Konan till we get back okay?" Asked Naruto.

When Itachi nodded they left to face Kakashi and his team.

**(Team 7)**

Its been some time after there run in with the unknown ninja. When they stoped for a break another team form the leaf showed up, Team 8 arrived.

Team 8 is made up of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Their jonin was Kurenai. After tell her what happened after questioning them, the two teams set out again but in pairs this time. Kakashi and Kurenai in back, Sasuke and Sai at point, Kiba and Shino at the left and Sakura and Hinata to the right with Tazuna in the center.

After 15 minutes of walking Kakashi and Kurenai both yelled "get down!" Pulling Tazuna down while the genin droped to the floor a gaint spining blade came came from the woods cutting the air where their heads were and slaming into a tree. There one the on the swords hilt stood a man.

"Well well well, he was right. Kakashi, of the Sharingan. But it looks like you brought back up with you this time. Good thinking." Laughed Zabuza

"Zabuza, the dem-" Kakashi didnt get to finish as Kurenai shot at Zubuza. "Wait a minute, Kurenai!"

Kurenai with a kunai in hand swong at him. Zabuza pulled out a kunai of his own and blocked her attack. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU DID TO ANKO!? AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER SHE HASNT BEEN THE SAME! AFTER 8 YEARS SHES STILL NOT OVER IT! WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!" Kurenai yelled in rage hearing who he was and learning what happened with Naruto

"Like your one to talk when you didnt even try to look for him" Zabuza said forcing her back.

Kurenai landed on the ground after the force back. Everyone jusy stared at her shocked to see her snap like that. Kurenai speeding through hand sign was about to use a genjustu on Zabuza when a gaint fireball was sent flying to her. Quicky jumping out the way Kurenai is kicked in the chest by a red blur sending her flying backwards.

Givin the chance to move Zabuza jumped from the tree to the side of rode. as he got there Naruto, Kyuubi, Haku, and the demon brothers also showed up

"Gōzu and Meizu, you two take the kid in shades and the mutt and master." "Hey, Akamaru not a mutt!" yelled Kiba "I was talking about you. Anyway Haku, you take the girls. Zabuza take Kakashi. Kyu-chan take the other Jonin. and ill take the Uchiha and the ANBU look guy. GO!" Naruto yelled. After hearing there orders everyone nooded and the battle started.

* * *

I wont change there way they normaly are i like did with Kurenai. Shes still herself just really pissed off, you know how it is. I know I skiped ALOT of things like Naruto's trainging and how Kyuubi was able to get out of the seal. Ill explain it in flash backs as the story goes on. Hoped you enjoyed it :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

"Gōzu and Meizu, you two take the kid in shades and the mutt and master." "Hey, Akamaru not a mutt!" yelled Kiba "I was talking about you. Anyway Haku, you take the girls. Zabuza take Kakashi. Kyu-chan take the other Jonin. and I'll take the Uchiha and the ANBU look guy. GO!" Naruto yelled. After hearing there orders everyone nodded and the battle started.

**(The demon brothers/ Kiba (Akamaru) and Shino**

"Gōzu, we don't need to spilt up to take them do we?" asked Meizu

"no if we stay with one another then we should be fine" Answered Gōzu.

"then lets ended this quickly if possible!" yelled Meizu charging at Shino and Kiba. As the battle so started they decided that it would be best to get in a many combos as possible for more damage. Shino for his part knew better to attack an enemy head on with info on them so he stayed back to support Kiba and Akamaru.

"MAN BEAST CLONE!" Kiba yelled when Akamaru stood on this back. This a puff of smoke Akamaru turned into Kiba's clone look like. As Kiba and Akamaru charged Kiba threw a pill at them. When it hit the ground everything in a 10 feet area was covered in smoke. The two attacked together

But was expecting any other jutsu from the demon brothers as they were from the land of waves.

"WIND STLYE: MINI TORNADO!" both demon brothers shouted. The cloud of smoke cleared and the two attacked Kiba and Akamura when they first got the chance. Before they could get Kiba Shino pushed Kiba out the way. When they got up Shino spook "they worked as a single person as do you and Akamaru, but their more experienced then you are in battle so we'll have to take them on as one person including me" Kiba nodded and they attacked.

**(Haku/ Hinata and Sakura)**

The three just stood there staring at either. Hinata started to think about the blonde that had give out orders. She had to know who he was.  
"um…s-Sakura-san who w-was that b-blonde g-guy?" she asked

"i don't know I only saw him once and that was when we first ran into the two fighting Kiba-san and Shino-san" stated Sakura also wondering who he was

Haku just stood there not wanting to fight if possible. She knows that she could beat them easily it's just she doesn't like to kill people if she doesn't have to.

"um excuse me… c-could you p-please a-answer a q-question for u-us?" asked Hinata. She waited until Haku nodded before asking her "w-who is t-that g-guy with b-blonde h-hair?"

Haku took a moment before asking a question of her own. "why?"

Hinata blushed "h-he reminders m-me of n-Naruto-kun, s-someone d-disappeared a-along time a-ago"

"Hinata you still like that baka? That can't be the blonde, Naruto-baka was a baka" said Sakura looking at Hinata. After she was struck with a needle in her shoulder. Both girls stared Haku who seemed like she hadn't moved while Sakura slowly pulled the needle out. they couldn't see the couldn't see the smirk on her face because of her mask.

'so someone did think of him like that and then there were some who treated him nicely' "what is your name?" asked Haku

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga. W-what's y-yours?" she answered

"im Sakura Haruno" said Sakura

"I didn't ask you banshee bitch. My name is Haku. We'll talk some other time Hinata" with that said Haku turned around and started to walk away.

"HEY, WHAT YOU CALL ME!" yelled Sakura as Haku just keep walking

**(Zabuza/ Kakashi)**

There fight will still be the same expect for the ending, which will get to after the other fights

**(Kyuubi/ Kurenai)**

They stood face to face. Both wait for the other to move first. Both getting impatient with the other. Finally a few minutes, which felt like hours, someone spook

"why are you so pissed? What did Zabuza do to you to upset you so much?" asked Kyuubi

"he didn't do anything to me physically but emotionally" answered Kurenai just as mad as ever.

"that still didn't answer my question. I want to know what it was" Kyuubi said starting to get annoyed with her

"he took someone very important to my best friend and she has never been the same since" she answered

"oh I see. Well mind telling me who he is? I might know more about him" said Kyuubi

"is name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And the person who's not herself because of Zabuza is" before she could say her name Kyuubi answered "the snake ANBU right?"

Kurenai's eyes widen when Kyuubi beat her to mention Anko. "how do you know her? And what happened to Naruto?"

"why do you want to know?"

"I want to take him back because he has someone who finds him very important and can't do without" Kurenai said. Her face become sad

"NO HE'S MINE! YOU CANT HAVE HIM!" yelled Kyuubi

"so you do know where he is? TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!"

"NO!"

And with that the fight started. Kurenai wanted more info so she tired genjustu on Kyuubi but she just kept going "the hell?"

Kyuubi smirked "so you thought you could get me with genjustu huh? Well tough luck it doesn't work on me!"

**(Naruto/ Sasuke and Sai)**

Naruto just stood there waiting 'this is boring' he thought as he watch Sasuke try to guess his power level while Sai just stood there. After a moment Sasuke charged at Naruto throwing a punch. Naruto again caught it like it was nothing

"if that's all you can do Uchiha? then you might as well give up. You'd have a better chance if you team up together with that ANBU kid over there. By the way kid, you won't gain any info if all you do I stand there" Naruto said shocking the Sai about what he was doing and pissing off Sasuke.

"shut up!" Sasuke said throwing a kick to Naruto's head. Naruto just ducked then grab Sasuke's leg as it went over his head. Sai took this time to attack Naruto while wasn't looking. When he got closer Naruto threw Sasuke at Sai and they crashed into the ground. "you guys suck. I get more of a workout sparing with the demon brother and their the weakest of us here. Why your brother left you alive is a mystery to me." Naruto said

"DON'T ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! YOU COULD NEVER BEAT ITACHI YOU TRASH!" yelled Sasuke as stood up and went through a couple of hand signs

"I beat Itachi already even with his all powerful sharingan" Naruto said like its no big deal, but his words didn't even faze Sasuke as if he didn't hear him. Naruto just signed.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE PHOENIX JUSTU!" shouted Sasuke as a giant phoenix made of fire came out his mouth and flew straight at Naruto

Naruto just signed again 'I guess ill use a justu that stop Itachi's fire style justus "ALMIGHT PUSH!"

* * *

So? i thought i did a good job :) anyway R&R thanks! until next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay! alot of stuff been going on and what not but here is chapter is. and to answer the question on Naruto's bloodlone, yes he will have it and im sure you all know what it is ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE PHOENIX JUSTU!" shouted Sasuke as a giant phoenix made of fire came out his mouth and flew straight at Naruto

Naruto just signed again 'I guess I'll use a justu that stop Itachi's fire style justus "ALMIGHT PUSH!"

Sasuke fire justu exploded and Sasuke and Sai was sent fling 25 feet away as they slid across the ground.

'Maybe a little too much pushing…. Oh well I guess I should check on the others' and with that Naruto left

First he went to check on the demon brothers, Gōzu and Meizu. When he got there he saw that they were still fighting. 'Damn how long does it take to beat two genin?' "Hey why you guys are taking so long?" he asked them

"They're a lot stronger then we gave them credit for. Cut us a break" they both said

"Need a hand?"

"No, check the others well be done in a few minutes"

"Fine" Naruto said as he vanished in a gust of wind. He found Haku leaning against a tree watching Zabuza's fight. "Haku, how did your fight go?" also watching the fight

"We didn't fight, but I did get info on them if you'd like it" answered Haku

"Ya give it to me when we get back. I'm going to check up on Kyu-chan" Naruto said and left again leaving Haku to finish watching. He soon found Kyuubi fighting Kurenai. 'Is she just playing or is she really having a hard time'. As if reading his mind Kyuubi stop and looked at Naruto as he walked up to her. Kurenai panting hard stopped when she saw Naruto coming 'Shit he beat them that fast?' she thought as she stared at him. Kurenai's eyes widen when she got a good look at Naruto. 'Wait blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on both cheeks. It can't be him can it?' she thought

"Hey there" Kyuubi said as she ran up to Naruto hugging him.

"So you were just playing with her. What have I told you about that?" asked Naruto hugging her back. He also took this time to look over Kurenai himself.

"N-Naruto is that you?" asked Kurenai still panting

"Depends on who asking" asked Naruto said letting Kyuubi go

"Naruto, you don't know how Anko was so worried about you. Come to the leaf with me, please?" Kurenai pleaded still recovering

"Who's Anko and why should I go back?" asked Naruto

"Anko is my best friend, well tell either everything. She loves you Naruto. I not sure if it's in a mother point or that of a lovers but she does. After that attack on you when you were four she has been searching for you, but as you can see you're not that easy to track. Please come back…you don't have to stay, just say hey to Anko. She hasn't been the same since you left."

"If she really did care then why didn't she take me in?"

"She tired Naruto, she really did. But the civilian council wouldn't let her"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Cause she was the one who went after you when you first left and the same person who followed you out of the village when you came back"

Naruto thought back 8 years ago when all this took place. He remembered the following out of the village but not the first. Although he didn't really remember the first.

"Kyu-chan is this true?" asked Naruto. When she didn't answer he said softy "I'm not going anywhere Kyu-chan. You can tell me"

Kyuubi nodded slowly holding Naruto tighter

"I see" he said turning back to Kurenai "it seen you are right, but I'm not going back"

"What? Why? You don't have to stay just stop by and talk to her!" shouted Kurenai

"No" was all he said as he disappeared. Soon after Kurenai's vision slowly starts to fade. She fell to the ground out cold with Naruto standing behind her. "Kyu-chan it's time we go. Get the demon brothers, I'll get Zabuza and Haku." and with that they left Kurenai there on the ground.

As Naruto neared Zabuza, their fight was coming to an end. Zabuza was leaning against a tree with Haku standing in front of him. Naruto walked into the clearing watching them. "This is the end for both of you" he heard Kakashi say as he was about to active his sharingan. Naruto getting bored of this already decided to end the fight but not kill Kakashi…or at least not yet

Kakashi was too wrapped up in fight Zabuza he didn't notice Naruto walking over to them. "Your future is death" Kakashi started his sharingan but before he could get Zabuza with it he heard someone off to the side. "ALMIGHTY PULL!" Kakashi was pulled away from the two by this unknown force. When he turned to see where he was headed, he had the wind knocked out of him with a punch under his rib cage. Before blacking out he see someone he didn't think he'd see ever again until he dies. "Minato" and with that Kakashi was out

Naruto walked over to Zabuza and Haku "let's go. We'll see them again soon, real soon". Kyuubi and the demon brothers appeared and they left in a water vortex.

After they leave Kurenai wakes up to see that teams eight and seven are still alive but injurgded, as for Kakashi, he may have been taken down but ever much alive. Hinata and Sakura came from the wood looking untouched, well Sakura looked a little pissed but that's about it. "Hinata, Sakura did anything happen to you two?"

"No we just talked to the girl. She said her name was Haku. I think she told Hinata that they will talk again someday. She even had the nerve to call me a banshee bitch!" yelled Sakura. Hinata just nodded

Kurenai sweatdrops 'your are a banshee bitch'. "Where's are the others"

Sai then came out the woods caring Sasuke and Shino came from the other side caring Kiba. Sakura see Sasuke and turns into her fan-girl self. "Sasuke-kun! What happened to my Sasuke-kun?"

Sai out Sasuke in Sakura's arms. "If you care so much for him then you take him"

"Sai, you'll support Kiba. Hinata you're on Shino and ill got Kakashi" said Kurenai. After collecting their team they started to head to Tazuna's house

**(Naruto)**

A water vortex opens in Zabuza's hide out

"Damn Zaubza, was Kakashi really that hard?" asked Naruto

"No, but I wanted to test his power over the sharingan. I'll kill him next time" he answer pulling away from Haku

"Okay, then will attack them again in a couple of weeks. We need them to think we'll need time to recover. Haku I would like you to watch them and report anything to me. Also tell me about the two you talked with" said Naruto

After tell Naruto about what happened Haku left to go pick up some food. Kyuubi didn't like the fact that Hinata seemed to have a crush on Naruto and hated Sakura for what she said about him.

"This is going to be along couple of weeks. And then theirs nee-chan and kaa-san at Shion-chan place. I wonder how Shion-chan is doing." Said Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6 complete! ;) The poll is up to either make this a harem or not! :)


	7. Lateness

sorry guys for the wait. been i a car accident and busted my leg and arm. noting perminent but will take awhile to heal. {not even allowed to use my phone at the hospital -_-". Shhhs friends labtop withput the staff knowing :)}


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay! Got out of the hospital and is doing well. Had school work and exams to study for (didnt study). Then had to do chores for my mom after... anyway here it is :) sorry that its not like the other chapter but i cant fix it with my new phone and i wanted to get this up for you guys for christmas :) ill fix it when i get to a computer with internet

* * *

Chapter 7

**(Tazuna's house)**

Both teams are now resting after the fight expect for Hinata and Sakura. Kurenai after recovering alittle told them so pratice tree walking to better control their charka. Kurenai while watching them couldnt help but think of about what just happened. She was interupted by Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei! I made it to the top! Whats next?" Yelled Sakura from the top of the tree

"Okay then get ready for water walking" she answered. Turning to check on Hinata's progress which she was three-fourths of the way up. "Hinata im taking Sakura to start water walking, ill be back in a few minutes"

Hinata nodded her head turning back to the tree. She couldnt get that boy with the blonde hair out of her mind.

**(Haku)**

While Sakura and Hinata were tree walking Haku watched them from the shadows. When Sakura and Kurenai left Haku made her way to Hinata

"So we meet again Hinata" Haku said steping out of a tree's shadow scaring Hinata alittle

Turning around slowly Hinata spotted Haku relaxing alittle "H-Haku?"

"Im not here to fight Hinata just talk" answered Haku. Hinata just nodded. "Hinata, why do you like this Naruto person?"

"W-Well..." started the shy girl

_**(Flashback)**_

Four year old Hinata was walking through the park when she accidenty bumbed into a group of boys. Hinata started saying sorry but the group surrounded her

"Do you know who you just bumbed into" yelled one of the boys

Hinata started trumbling shaking her head no

"Then its time you learn who" yell the boy who look to be the leader. Throwing a punch at Hinata, who put her hands over her head waiting for the impact but never came.

"What the hell's your problem? She said sorry" Hinata look up and saw a boy with blonde hair but thats all because he's back was to her.

"Ya and what are you going to do about it" yelled the leader. Hinata watched as this mystery boy beat the crap out of the four boys. After they ran away if you can call it talk that, the blonde turned around and held out his hand to her.

"You okay?" He asked

Hinata blushed and took his hand nodding. "Y-Yes t-thank y-you. Im H-Hinata H-Hyuga"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he said helping her up. "I hate to see a cute girl like you get hurt" Naruto said smiling

Hinata face got even redder 'H-He said i was cute'. After helping her up Naruto turned around and started heading home. Hinata so caught up in her thoughts didnt notice he was leaving until he was gone.

_**(End flashback)**_

By the time Hinata finished her story her face was just as red as that day

Haku smiled at her story not that you could tell because of her mask. "So what happened to him?" Even though Haku knows what happened she wanted to know what the village said happened

"I d-dont k-know. He j-just d-disappeared" Hinata said looking at the ground

"Oh. Tell me Hinata what would you do if run into Naruto?"

"...I-I would a-ask h-him to c-come b-back o-or t-take m-me w-with h-him"

"And if he says no to going back and told you that your not strongenuf to stay by his side?"

"Then i will get the strenght to stay with him even if it cost me my life". You could see the flames burning deep in Hinata's eyes

"I see. It appears my time is up" and with that Haku was gone

Kurenai came out of the woods right after Haku left 'she can get tree walking down in a few seconds but couldnt get the base of water walk for 20 mintues! WTF!"

"Hinata did you finish tree walking?" Asked Kurenai

"Yes sensei, water walking's next right? Lets go" answered Hinata

Kurenai was stunned. Over 20 minutes Hinata had changed. Not one sturrted word and the fire in her eyes. She couldnt help but wonder what could have happened in 20 minutes to chance her. "Y-yes follow me"

'Naruto, wait for me' with that thought in mind Hinata started on water walking with Sakura

**(Haku)**

Haku had just got back to Zabuza's place. She looked around but didnt find the person she was looking for. After checking on Zabuza, she went into to the woods about a quater mile from the place and found Naruto traing with Kyuubi.

"Naruto im back to give you an update"

Naruto going to get a hold on Kyuubi's hand finally notice Haku appeares and lost focus on the fight. As a result insted of grabing her hand he missed and grabed her breast.

"Ahh! Naruto if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask, I wont mind" Kyuubi said seductively

Naruto blushed "S-Shut up Kyu!" Turning to Haku "so what have you learned?"

Haku blushing under her mask think about Naruto touching her snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him address her

"First do you know someone by the name Hinata?" Asked Haku

"...not that i remember why?"

"What about a girl you saved in a park when you were four?"

"...Naru-kun i think see talking about that girl who was bullied when she bumbed into that group of boys, who's by the way got their ass kicked" answered Kyuubi leaning against Naruto's back

"Oh right forgot about that. Okay so what does this have to do with now?" Asked Naruto

"Well she's in that group of ninja guarding the bridge builder. And theres something else you should know" stated Haku a little envyus about the way Kyuubi was on Naruto  
Kyuubi not liking where this was going attached herself the Naruto's arm

"She seemed to have fallen for you after you saved her. It also seems that she will do anything to be by your side even at the cost of her own life" she said taking off her mask

"Oh i see now. Anyway thanks for the update but i want you to keep watching them until we are ready to attack again. What would you like as a reward for todays mission?"

Haku walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips "this will do as mission payment. That will be the same payments for the rest of the mission" she said 'though everyday it will deepen' smiling walking away

Kyuubi watched Haku leave before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, i know you and your sister are the last of the Uzumaki's but why do you have to be the one to have more the one wife?"

"Because Kyu-Chan I'm the man of the family and i dont want my sister to be around those bastards who only care about her looks" answered Naruto

"But thats how you thought when we first meet" she said with a i-should-know kind of tone

"No thats what you thought when i was complinmenting your beauty when we first meet. Besides you didnt have a problem with Shion and Haku" he stated as they started walking about to the hide out

"Ya but this is people from the leaf, the very same people who hurt and tired to kill you" she said with sadness in her voice

He paused for a moment "ya but not everyone was mean to me… beside if it wasnt for my parents we would have never meet." He said smiling his foxy smile

She leaned over ans kissed him "even if i wasnt sealed in you i would still come to love you as i do now. I guess i could give them a chance, but if they even think about hurting you again" she felt it at that. Her killer intent (just going to call it Ki from this point on) scaring the wood animals away but Naruto just looked at her with a little amusement

"Kyu-hime your scaring the animals. Calm down" Naruto spoke with a small chuckle

Kyuubi Ki droped while she blushed and glared at Naruto "thats not funny! I was so scared that you would hate me after you found out that i was the cause"

He kissed her as they reach the hide out " i could never be mad at you Kyu-hime. You or my other hime's. Now its time for bed, Zabuza should be ready in two weeks and so

we need to train somemore. Mom sent a message via hell hound that she will be here in three weeks with Mazuki Nee-Chan with our new headbands.

**(Flashback)**

"Kaa-san i dont plan on returning to the leaf nor do i plan to stay in wave" said Naruto

"I know Naru-kun, and we cant go to whirl pool due to the fact that they know that you with Zabuza and will go and try to recover you there. We will have to make a new village althougher. So got a name and a symbol for the village?" Questioned Kashina

"Ya it will be called the village hidden in the"

* * *

Okay guys ill leave it up to you guys to choose the village name and symbol ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the late update, you see a black cat crossed my path on the road to life so i had to take the long way around... anyway back to the story :)

* * *

Chapter 8

**(Bridge)**

With both teams fully recovered they all set out to guard the bridge. spilting up into teams they helped in the contrustion. Sasuke with Sai, Kiba with Shino, Sakura with Hinata, and Kakashi with Kurenai. Sakura not wanting to help (not that she really could at her level) sat to the side with Hinata. Hinata also sat to the side, but only because they had the stick together, was deep in thought about what Haku and her connection to Naruto.

"How much long till the bridge is done?" complained Sasuke. "I'm an Uchiha, an elite, not some slave you can put to work because your scared of a couple of nobodys"

"Yahh Sasuke-kun is an elite!" yelled Sakura from the side lines

"Shut up Sasuke and get back to work. Sakura, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP ALREADY DAMN IT" yell Kiba while the others just nodded

"The bridge will be down in two days. just alittle longer" answered Tazuna

'I just hope we can get this down before Zabazu and crew shows up again' thought Kakashi

'I hope you show up before then Zabazu, you will answer for what you've done!' is what was going on in Kurenai head

**(Zabazu and crew)**

Zabuza felt a chill on down his spine. '...someones talking about me, i bet it was Kakashi that bastard'

"Is something wrong Zabuza?" questioned Naruto sitting on a couch near him

"No not really. anyways the bridge will be done in two days, so whats the plan?" he answered back

"We'll go when the bridge in near completion on the second day for now lets make sure that we have everything ready for our leave" answered Naruto

"Ya ya what ever. what about the village progess?"

"Kaa-san said that by time the chūnin exam are done then the village should be done. by the was im entering the exams" stated Naruto to Zabuza shock

"why?" he questioned

"Becasue its gives me a chance to kick some ass within someones home village and I dont want to help build the village" answered Naruto smirking

Zabuza just sweetdroped "what about me and the others?"

"your going to help build the village, though im taking Haku with me so that we form a team" smirked Naruto

"So its you, Haku-chan, and Kyu-san?"

"No its me, Haku-chan and Mazuki-chan"

"What about Kyu?"

"She coming too, ill be using her as my partner in fox form"

"oh" and with that Zabuza went back to his own thoughts

Naruto gets up and walks out to meet up with Kyu in the woods. He finds her about half a mile in the wood at a pond. Slowy walking out into the clearing he spots her in the pond taking a bath (she's a fox so its natural for her to bath outside). Naruto, not seeing any reason to mess with her just sat there waiting for her to notices him. after a good 15 minutes she leaves the pond, wraping a towal around her. finaling geting tired of waiting for her to notice hs appeares, not that he didnt enjoy the show, decided to get her attention

"You know for a fox your senses are realy lacking Kyu-chan" stated Naruto

Kyuubi jumped out her skin that someone and been able to sneak up on her. turning around, finaly spoting Naruto she blushed and started panicing."N-NARUTO! YOU JACK ASS! DONT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Naruto chuckled lightly "Kyu-chan relax, it's not like we havent see either others body before" he said standing up

"S-shut up" she said blushing. "So is there a reason why you can out to find me when you could have summoned me?"

"well as you know we will be heading to the bridge in two days and then after we are going to see Mei-chan" Naruto answered back

A head nod was his replay "come on Kyu-chan we got to tell Haku-chan that she dont have to watch them anymore"

"Ya ya. so what are you going to do about that Hinata girl?" asked Kyuubi

"All in do time Kyu-chan, all in do time. Oh by the way when we go to take the exams it will be me Haku-chan and Mazuki-chan as a team. Kaa-san will be our team sensei" stated Naurto

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT ME? THATS NOT FAIR! YOU ALWAYS GET TO HAVE FUN!" Yelled an anrgy Kyuubi

"I didnt say I wasnt bring you Kyu-chan. you'll be there but in your fox form" said Naruto trying to calm her down

"Oh, wait why?" she asked eyeing Naruto

"Because if the dog boy can use his dog then you should be allowed if I say your my parnter" answered Naruto

"Oh"

After Kyu got dressed, her and Naruto started walking about to Zabuza's place. when they got there they spotted Haku siting at the table

"Haku-chan you dont have to watch them anymore. We will attack two days from now so theres no need to watch them anymore" stated Naruto going to the kitchen to find some food

"Okay, do you still want the info I've collected today?" asked Haku

"Ya sure" said Naruto eating a sandwitch he made himself

After telling Naruto what she collected, she kissed him after he finished puting the dish in the sink. Well it started off as a kiss witch lead to a make-out session.

"Ahem im still here" stated Zabuza slowly entering fathery mode. Over the years Zabuza started caring for Haku as his daughter more then a weapon. so at one point he adopted her

They broke away with Haku blushing madly "Aww, why you go and do that Zabuza?" asked Naruto

"..." was his answer sense he didnt want to get into it with Naruto and also Naruto had info on Zabuza and if relived it would not only cripple his rep but also his pride as the demon of the mist

"That what I thought. anyway, so heres the plan. its the same as before. Ill take the Uchiha and the ANBU guy, Haku-chan the banshee and the shy one, Kyu-chan takes the ruby eyed Jounin, the demon brothers vs dog boy and shades, and you, Zabuza will be on Kakashi" said Naruto

"Okay, what about Gato?" asked the demon brothers

"He will be at the Bridge but wont show himself till he thinks that Zabuza is going to die" answered Kyu

"Naurto swap with me" said Haku

"why?" he questioned back

"1. I dont want to deal with the bansee. 2. The shy one seems to like you. 3. You could use the bansee as a target pratice" she answered back.

Everyone just sweetdroped but Naruto agrees to the swap

**(Two days later)**

The bridge is nearly complete and teams seven and eight think that they are safe and that the mission would be over in a couple of hours. Kurenai is still pissed off but not as much. She was hoping Zabuza would show but it didnt appear that way. or so she thought

A mist started to roll over the bridge. At first it didnt seem like much but it just keep getting thicker with every passing second. Everyone started to gather together as the mist advanced. Taking up a guarding postion around Tazuna, they realize that the mist is so much thicker then the first time. Kakashi and Kurenai with Sai thought that somebody else other then Zabuza must be making the mist but who?

As the mist cleared their stood on the other side of the bridge was Naruto and crew

"You know what to do" Naruto said and with that everyone rush toward their oppentes

The Leaf NInja were confused as to why the blonde kid was giving orders but had to act quick as they were rush

**(Kurenai vs Kyu round 2)**

Kurenai and Kyu started their fist off in a Taijustu fight which was mosty one sided with Kyu winning by leaps and bounds

"Why are you working for Zabuza?" asked Kurenai

"Im not working for Zabuza. If anything hes working for me" answered Kyu sending Kurenai back a few feet

"Then are you working for Gato?" asked Kurenai starting to go through some handsigns

"No I dont work for midgets who thinks their are important" Kyu answered also going though handsigns

"Then who are you working for and why attack us?" Kurenai asked activing her genjustu

Kyu stoped her handsigns and waited "Who I work for is none of your business and the reason I'm attacking is because I just happen to like my boss so I dont care what job he gives me" Kyu waited until Kurenai got behind her then punched her in the gut sending her back

"But how?" questioned Kurenai

"Genjustu dont work on me" Kyu said smirking

'Shit, now what?' thought Kurenai

**(The Demon Brothers vs kiba and Shino)**

The demon brother attacked them in their tag team style form. Kiba and Akamaru went to attack as shino back up to cover his back.

The battle seemed to be sightly tied with the demon brothers ahead

Kiba and Akamaru jumped back getting ready for their familys justu

The demon brothers also took the time to make the handsigns the needed for their justu

"Fang over Fang" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru charged using the last bit of Charka

"Wind style: mini tornado" yelled one of the brothers

"Water stlye: mini hurricane" yelled the other brother

"Fusion Justu: Mini wind vortexs" yelled both brothers

The Justu was able to beat Kiba and Akamarus and with them defected the demon brothers set theire next target on Shino

**_(Kakashi's and zabuza's turn other the same expect the ending where Haku was suppost to step in, Zabuza did a sealess substitution with a water clone and both are currently buy time to gather Charka. Same with Haku but the ending, she does the same to Sai as she did Sasuke in the Anime and Manga and just leaves them there.)_**

* * *

Finished :) will try to update soon


	10. lateness again

Happy easter! sorry about the long wait, had writers block and and problems with my phone. but it working now so i hope i can get you guys the next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

whats up guys! I'm back and need to know what to do with Sakura during the chunin exams

* * *

chapter 10

**(Naruto VS Hinata & Sakura)**

Everyone is just standing around. Each deep in thought of there enemy.

'Oh crap! how the hell are we going to win again him! He bossed Zabuza around like he was the hokage!' thought Sakura

'This one's really strong but if he knows where Naruto-kun is then ill fight him. I'm coming Naruto-kun!' thought Hinata

'God this is taking too lokurang! damn it, if I had knw it would take this long I would have brought some ramen with me. Oh wait I do got my secret emergency stash' thought Naruto

Naruto reaches into his weapons pouch making Sakura and Hinata finch a little. Pulling out a scroll, he unseals a cup of ramen. using a small water justu and boil style justu to make his ramen

Hinata and Sakura stares at Naruto for a few seconds. 'What the hell is he doing?'

"umm what are you doing?" asked Hinata

Taking a bit out of his ramen Naruto turns to them "Eating some ramen. you guys are kinda boring and I need something to do. Besides it's ramen who don't love ramen"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Sakura

"The question is what the hell is wrong with you wash board. Do you know who I am? I'm the crimson fox of the bloody mist"

Hinata's eyes go wide and backs away a little. Sakura doesn't seem to notice Hinata's reaction. "I never heard of you before so your not important"

Hinata after hearing what Sakura said moved away from her. Naruto just looked at her for a moment then put down his ramen

Naruto flashed through some hand signs. "Fire style: fire match justu". Naruto set her clothes on fire, leaving her in her Sasuke underwear. "Really Sasgay?"

"Hey Sasuke is not gay!" yelled Sakura. Hinata off to the side trying to hold her laughter in

"So Hinata right? why are you looking for Naruto anyway?" asked Naruto

Hinata turned her focus to Naruto. "I'm looking for him because I need to tell him something."

"And that would be?" asked Naruto

"It does not concern your want I want to tell him. Now tell me here he is" demanded Hinata

"who cares where he is Hinata" said Sakura

"I do, so shut up bitch!" Yelled Hinata

"I'll tell you this Hinata, Your see him again. Real soon." stated Naruto

"How do you know that?" Asked Hinata getting into fighting stance

Naruto started to away in a red mist "Because I am him" and with that he disappeared

Hinata and Sakura just stood there with a disbelieve look in their face. two words going threw there head 'No way'

**(Other side of the bridge)**

On the other side of the bridge Gatō and his thugs stand as they wait for the bridge to clear of the mist. Deciding to end the fight now Gatō specks up. "Well well well it seems that Zabuza is having trouble killing one ninja, a women, and a group of kids"

The mist clears and all the fighting stops. every one turns to see Gatō and his army of bandits standing at the end of the bridge.

"Oh well it doesn't matter because its not like I was going to pay you anyway. now anyone who can bring me Zabuza's head gets double the pay!" the group of thugs shouted in agreement before charging at Zabuza.

Zabuza just stood there. "well Kakashi it looks like we are no longer enemies"

"it appears that way Zabuza. would you like some help taking them out?" asked Kakashi as the two groups gathered around there respected teammates expect Sai and Sasuke who was cared over by Kiba and Shino. Sakura seeing Sasuke's beat up body ran over and started acting stupid again.

"No the kid got this" said Zabuza as he turns his gaze to the side where Naruto's red mist appears

"well I was kinda bored seeing as I'm the only one that didnt get to fight" came Nauto's voice as he appeared out of the mist

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata and Sakura. The rest of teams 7 and 8 that were wake looked shocked. Kakashi because he thought that is sensei son would be dead by now. Kurenai because she didn't think Naruto would be so close

Naruto just ignored them and took a step forward, "this wont take long. just give me a few seconds." after that the whole bridge was covered with red mist. when the mist cleared 10 seconds later and all of the thugs were dead. Gatō was the only one left at this point.

"So, Gatō lets have a little talk" said Naruto picking up the little man by his collar and carrying him to one side of the bridge. Everyone just stood there. Sasuke and Sai awoke before Naruto killed off the bandits. Sasuke was pissed because he thinks he should have that power while the others were freaking out that one person could kill so many people in such a short amount of time. Hinata wondering if Naruto was okay due to him killing so many without a single drop of blood on him. The only people not showing much emotion was Kurenai, kakashi, and Sai. Kurenai although didn't show it was concerned for Naruto. From what Anko has told her, Naruto was such a sweet and cute kid. even though he still looked cute to her she wasn't sure if this was really Naruto.

When Naruto returned, he had a scroll in his hand. "Here" was all he said as he tossed the scroll over Tazuna. "This is all of Gatō's money and company files which as been changed into your name. All of the other people that Gatō has taken was been returned to the village and are safe."

walking over to Zabuza, Naruto was tacked by Kyu and Haku. The demon Brothers walked over to them followed by Zabuza. Kurenai decided to really see it was really Naruto. Walking over to them slowly she took in Naruto face features. She only needed to check his cheeks for proof. "Naruto" She called out when she was close enough. Naruto turned and look at her. Kurenai gasped when saw his whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto it really is you" said Kurenai

"And who are you?" asked Naruto

"I'm Kurenai but what's important right now is that I need you to come with me back to the village." said Kurenai

"And why would he do that?" asked Kyu glaring at Kurenai

Kurenai glared back before answering "Because someone important to me misses him and I want her to be happy"

"And who is this person?" Asked Naruto

"Her name is Anko and she misses you a lot. Even now she is still looking for you and wants to bring you back. She see you as her Son Naruto. Please come back with us" asked Kurenai in a pleading tone.

"Snake? No" was Naruto's response

"Look either you come back willing or ill put you into a genjustu and drag you back myself." Said Kurenai

"Genjustu don't work on me" stated Naruto calmly

"It's true. No matter how many times I try it doesn't work on him" said Zabuza. The others nodded in agreement.

"Please Naruto? you don't stay forever just enough to cheer her yup" asked Kurenai starting to tear up

"I'll think about it. Now it's time to go" Said Naruto and with that they all disappeared in between normal mist and red mist.

Kurenai just signed and returned to the others. When she returned she heard Tazuna and the town named the bridge 'The great Naruto Bridge'

Soon after the bridge was completed Teams 7 and 8 returned to village to report to the hokage about the mission and about their findings. Though out the whole village you could here the hokage yelled "What"

Kurenai then told Anko about what happened and she quickly went to the hokage to search for Zabuza and but was turned down because the exams were coming up

Anko was sad that she couldn't go look for him but maybe just maybe he'll show up at the exams

* * *

next chapter will pick up with Naruto and where they went. again sorry about the whole long wait. Ill try to get more chapters up for you guys. until next time!


End file.
